


An Unconventional Drama {improvise}

by Doralice



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Blake, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Bane, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vigilante Training, Virgin Bane
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita è solo un'ombra che cammina. Un povero attorello sussiegoso che si dimena sopra un palcoscenico, per il tempo assegnato alla sua parte. E poi di lui nessuno udrà più nulla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Idril_Earfalas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idril_Earfalas/gifts).



**An Unconventional Drama**

**{improvise}**

  


  


  


Atto I

  


  


Scena I

  


C'è un intero mondo nascosto sotto le fogne, un mondo che i mercenari di Bane non hanno fatto che rinfoltire. In questi primi giorni di ristabilito ordine, hai imparato presto a conoscerne gli abitanti, a parlare la loro lingua, a districarti con il loro aiuto nei meandri del sottosuolo di Gotham City.

A fare a meno delle due ditate di disinfettante sotto le narici per non dover subire la puzza, perché tanto quella ti si attacca ai vestiti e non va più via. O forse è una tua impressione, forse stai passando tanto di quel tempo là sotto che un po' è diventata casa tua, più di quanto non lo siano le strade là sopra, più di quanto non lo sia il tuo appartamento. Forse i volti lerci dei senzatetto ti sono diventati così familiari che ormai ti senti parte di quella comunità più di quanto ti sia mai sentito parte di qualsiasi altra cosa, per quanto patetico sia questo pensiero.

Hai un bel po' di tempo libero, ex agente Blake, adesso che il distintivo non grava più sulla tua giacca – e sulle tue scelte. La signora Carlyle dell'interno 4 lo sa, naturalmente, l'ha saputo il giorno stesso in cui hai rassegnato le dimissioni. Come faccia quella donna a venire a conoscenza degli affari degli altri, spesso ben prima dei diretti interessati, rimane un mistero, ma al momento la cosa non t'interessa. Ciò che t'interessa è che la pettegola signora Calryle ti ha offerto un posto nel suo pub all'angolo della strada e, no, non puoi permetterti di declinare. Ma di temporeggiare, sì. Sì, grazie a Dio. E grazie alla liquidazione da detective.

Il senso del dovere non ti abbandona certo da un giorno all'altro. Al massimo muta, si manifesta in diverso modo. Per te è andata così anche questa volta. Non potresti occuparti della tua vita finché non fossi sicuro che le cose a Gotham siano tornate alla normalità. Non potresti dormire sonni tranquilli, calcare le strade eternamente umide e affollate, fare la spesa, allenare i ragazzi dell'orfanotrofio nei pomeriggi pigri, avendo il dubbio che quei terroristi che hanno incrinato il volto della tua città possano essere ancora in circolazione. Non sarai in pace con te stesso fino al momento in cui i manifesti con l'orrido muso mascherato di Bane non spariranno dai lampioni e dai muri, scoloriti, strappati, rimossi dal tempo e dal vento, portando via con loro ogni traccia di ciò che è accaduto durante quell'eterno inverno.

Contribuirai con tutti i tuoi mezzi ad epurare quella piaga, a ricucire la cicatrice che ancora squarcia la città. Dovessero volerci settimane, mesi, stanerai quei bastardi. È un giorno fortunato quando riesci a scovarne più di uno e sarà un giorno memorabile quello in cui troverai Bane.

Non sai con esattezza quanti siano sopravvissuti, ma sai che ci sono. Tu non sei il solo vigilante dell'ultima ora che si addentra nelle fogne alla loro ricerca, sei solo meglio addestrato, meglio attrezzato e dotato della dialettica giusta per farti amici i senzatetto. A volte basta una bottiglia di Gin scadente, a volte una chiacchierata attorno ad un bidone acceso. Loro sanno dove indirizzarti e tu sei pronto a cogliere ogni opportunità.

La caccia notturna è silenziosa e quieta, ti permette d'indugiare in lati di te che non ti aspettavi. Lati di recente scoperta, sgrezzati dalla guerriglia dell'ultimo anno.

Per esempio, c'è quel lato che è venuto fuori giusto in questi giorni. Quello che, senza il minimo rimorso di coscienza, ti fa testare i giocattoli di Wayne sui terroristi che ti ritrovi per le mani. Insomma, non c'è niente di mortale tra quegli aggeggi e in qualche modo dovrai pur imparare come funzionano, no? Wayne ti ha lasciato tutto quel ben di Dio, ma nessun libretto d'istruzioni. Grazie tante.

John Blake è allo sbaraglio. Euforia e senso d'inadeguatezza lottano dentro di te per la supremazia, a tratti si mescolano lasciandoti annichilito. Perché tu, perché ora. Domande che ti sorprendono in un tunnel qualsiasi della rete fognaria, con il continuo sgocciolio che ti fa venire voglia di pisciare ogni cinque minuti e la luce della torcia che danza davanti.

È durante uno di questi momenti che lo senti.

Nelle fogne ci sono tanti rumori, alcuni ovvi altri quasi spettrali. Col tempo ci si fa l'orecchio, s'impara che quel raspare improvviso sono solo le zampette di un ratto che ha avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi sulla tua strada e che quell'ululato incostante è l'aria che s'incunea dalla metropolitana trasformandosi in vento afoso.

Ma questo... questo _sibilo_... è una cosa che non hai mai sentito.

Alzare la torcia e togliere la sicura alla pistola sono un unico movimento istintivo.

Due passi silenziosi, il rombo del sangue nelle orecchie. Svolti l'angolo e lo vedi.

Ti ci vuole un po' per realizzare esattamente cosa – _chi_ – hai davanti. Un lunghissimo attimo di smarrimento davanti alla figura accasciata contro la parete sudicia al di là del tunnel.

La tua mano si stringe forte attorno al calcio della pistola, la luce della torcia è ferma. Da quella distanza potresti mandare a segno un colpo dritto alla tempia. _Blam_. Il cervello che si sparge a raggiera sui mattoni, la testa che ciondola giù. Mettere per sempre fine al sibilo che esce da quella specie museruola.

Dilati le narici, muovi nervoso il dito sul grilletto. La luce continua a non tremare, sei tu che tremi.

Quando abbassi le mani, rilasci un sospiro nell'aria fetida e ti sembra di non aver mai respirato in vita tua. La sagoma di Bane, non più rischiarata dalla torcia, è adesso inghiottita dalle ombre, ma ti aleggia ancora davanti, impressa nella retina.

Cinque giorni di ricerche: è stato più veloce del previsto. Prima ancora che la domanda abbia avuto il tempo di prendere forma concreta nella tua testa: cosa hai intenzione di fare una volta che lo trovi, mh?

Cerchi sostegno nella parete alle tue spalle e ti lasci scivolare giù. Il tremore non cenna a smettere, ogni respiro è una stilettata alla gola.

Cosa hai intenzione di fare, _adesso_?

Respira. È solo un attacco di panico. Non mi dirai che non ricordi come si gestiscono?

Respira. Concentrati su un dettaglio neutro e respira. Lo scorrere del rivolo d'acqua ai tuoi piedi, i suoi riflessi alla luce della torcia. Respira. Così, bravo.

Gradualmente il tuo respiro torna quasi normale, il tremore scema. Gradualmente i tuoi occhi si abituano all'oscurità. Resti tu, la pistola ancora senza sicura e le vestigia del mostro che ha gettato Gotham in un incubo quotidiano per mesi.

Il grande, terrificante Bane. L'uomo che ha tenuto in scacco un'intera nazione, ha quasi raso al suolo una città e ha ucciso Batman. Gli occhi saettano increduli sulla sagoma inerme e qualcosa di simile alla frustrazione inizia a serpeggiare nel tuo stomaco. E quel sibilo spezzato non fa che rimarcare la pateticità della scena.

Ti viene da ridere. Sinceramente, hai una gran voglia di ridere. Abbassi il capo tra le mani e il metallo della pistola cozza freddo sulla fronte. Soffochi un singulto amaro in fondo alla gola.

Quel sibilo, quel fottuto sibilo... non puoi fare altro che restare lì e ascoltarlo. Lo assimili lentamente, lo riduci a parte dell'ambiente. Come fosse uno dei tanti rumori che fanno da sottofondo alle fogne, come fosse parte di esse.

È questo che è sempre stato, no? Bane, il mostro venuto fuori dalle fogne per dominare Gotham City nel terrore, sconfitto e infine tornato a rifugiarsi nel suo ambiente naturale. Bane, la bestia ferita tornata a morire lì, nel buio della propria sudicia tana.

Il pensiero ti trafigge da parte a parte, facendoti scricchiolare le ossa.

_Cosa. Cazzo. Devo. Fare._

– Okay. – soffi via l'aria.

Il cuore non ha smesso di martellarti nella cassa toracica, pompando altro sangue alla testa.

– Okay... – ripeti – Okay. –

Sei un ex detective, sei addestrato per essere in grado di pensare razionalmente in ogni situazione. Anche in questa, sì.

Che opzioni hai? Le elenchi in bella mostra nella tua testa.

Chiamare la polizia perché se lo vengano a prendere e restare qui a scongiurare una sua eventuale fuga fino a che non arrivano, come hai fatto per gli altri mercenari che hai scovato. Ucciderlo, qui e subito, e andartene via senza voltarti indietro. Lasciarlo a morire.

– Dammi un buon motivo per cui non dovrei ammazzarti. –

Ti risponde il silenzio. Il silenzio di quella fogna, tutto sgocciolii e ululati. E non avrai altra risposta. Ma il solo fatto di pronunciare ad alta voce quell'intenzione – quella succulenta, allettante intenzione – è sufficiente a ridimensionarla. Il tremore torna prepotente e il tuo pollice si muove da solo sulla pistola, veloce, inserisce la sicura.

_Click_ . Un suono nuovo tra quelle mura.

Non è pietà. Non è nemmeno codardia. Non lo sai cos'è che te l'ha fatto fare, è difficile anche per te metterlo a fuoco, ma somiglia tanto alla frustrazione che ancora ti attanaglia i visceri. Somiglia ad un vaso mai terminato, ad una casa diroccata, ad un albero spezzato solo a metà. È un'eco lontana, troppo lontana, che non sei ancora pronto ad affrontare. E l'unica cosa che ti viene in mente è di temporeggiare.

Temporeggia, John. Quell'eco, in un modo o nell'altro, si risolverà. Può spegnersi da sola, oppure qualcuno può decidere che è il momento di prestarvi ascolto. Ma non è che deve risolversi adesso, sai?

E allora temporeggia.

– So che me ne pentirò. – borbotti tra te nel momento stesso in cui lo pensi.

E metti in atto quel folle proposito prima che il buonsenso ti faccia cambiare idea.

  


~

  


Scena II

  


– Cristo, ma quanto pesi?! –

Non che imprecare ti aiuti in qualche modo a trascinare quella quintalata di muscoli, eh. Appunto mentale: la prossima volta che vai a caccia di supercriminali nelle fogne di Gotham, ricordarti di parcheggiare vicino.

Ancora poco. I muscoli bruciano di acido lattico. Ancora solo qualche metro e...

E forse imprecare non serve a un cazzo, ma quando inciampi trascinandoti addosso tutto il peso di Bane, ti viene più che spontaneo tirare giù i santi dal Paradiso.

Con un grugnito spingi via l'uomo e ti lasci andare a terra, senza fiato. Che spettacolo pietoso che siete.

– Wayne la faceva sembrare più facile... – mormori alla Luna, pallida e silenziosa, che illumina la strada.

Il sibilo accanto s'interrompe, gratta, si trasforma in uno stridio metallico. Bane sta _ridendo_.

E tu non sai come ma sei già balzato in piedi, la pistola in pugno puntata contro di lui, che si contorce ai tuoi piedi.

– Tu... – sputi tra i denti.

E non aggiungi altro, contrai la mascella a rimangiare ogni sorta di maledizione, mentre la sua risata metallica riempie la strada, spezzata da colpi di tosse.

– In piedi. – gli ordini con un movimento secco della canna – Cammina. –

Un braccio piegato contro il ventre, il gigante si fa leva con una mano per alzare il busto. È assurdo e patetico, stai perdendo la pazienza.

– La vita è solo un'ombra... che cammina. – altro colpo di tosse – Un povero attorello sussiegoso che si dimena... sopra un palcoscenico, per il tempo assegnato alla sua parte... – i suoi piedi slittano inutilmente sul selciato e lui ride di nuovo e tu sospiri via l'ultimo brandello di pazienza – E poi di lui nessuno udrà più nulla. –

– Bene, bravo. – sfili dalla cintura il grimaldello elettrico e premi il tasto _on_ , gli giri attorno – Ti risparmio il bis. –

Una sola scossa, potenza media. Il tonfo di Bane che ricade a terra esanime e il conseguente ritorno del silenzio.

– Oh, Dio. – sospiri reclinando la testa all'indietro – Sarà una lunga notte. –

  


~

  


Scena III

  


Fattene una ragione: non guarirà miracolosamente da sé solo perché l'hai portato nell'infermeria della Batcave. Quindi ti conviene smetterla di fissarlo e iniziare a fare qualcosa, non credi?

All'accademia vi hanno fatto studiare anche primo soccorso e tu hai preso il massimo dei voti al test, ti ricordi? Non è ferito gravemente: se così fosse, sarebbe morto nelle fogne prima che lo trovassi. Insomma, qualsiasi cosa abbia, la puoi anche gestire da solo.

Inizia dalle cose palesi. Tipo il braccio. Osi avvicinarti e tastare tutto l'arto: non c'è sangue, le ossa sembrano integre. Ma è gonfio e immobile. Quando tenti di muoverlo, dalla maschera di Bane esce un sordo suono di protesta e tu scatti indietro.

_È lussato._ _–_ ti dici. Proprio com'era successo a te anni fa, durante una rissa. Cristo, che dolore! Quello ce l'hai ben presente, come anche il tutore che hai dovuto portare per due settimane _–_ che palle! _–_ ma proprio non riesci a ricordare come ti hanno sistemato il braccio. Ora che ci pensi, qualche tempo fa è successo anche ad uno di ragazzi: durante una partita al Saint Swithin ti sei girato due secondi e Jason Todd ha fatto in tempo a lussarsi una spalla. L'hai accompagnato al pronto soccorso e l'hai tenuto fermo mentre il medico lo riaggiustava. Te le ricorderai per sempre le sue urla, ti hanno fatto venire l'emicrania. Dopo gli hai preso un gelato. No, non credi che sarà altrettanto facile con Bane.

Respiri a fondo, cerchi di riportare alla memoria il modo in cui il medico ha riallocato la spalla di Jason. Non sembrava così difficile, no? Praticamente ha solo afferrato saldamente il braccio e ha tirato verso l'esterno, esattamente con questa angolatura e...

_Clang_

Ok, almeno Bane non ha urlato. Ha solo scardinato la testiera della branda per afferrarti alla gola e trascinarti sul pavimento e adesso sta tentando di strangolarti.

Riconosci che non è stato un buon risveglio, ma in questo momento non sei nelle corde giuste per provare empatia nei suoi confronti. Senti il tuo stesso battito cardiaco che pompa furioso sotto la pressione della sua mano. Ti ci aggrappi, la graffi, scalci, tiri pugni a caso. È inutile. Cazzo, dubiti che quella specie di carro armato umano senta un qualsiasi tipo di dolore, ormai. Ha gli occhi iniettati di sangue fissi nei tuoi e cola sudore su di te, il sibilo metallico è ormai diventato un raspare veloce e agghiacciante attraverso la museruola.

Annaspi. Preghi divinità indistinte. La sua stretta sulla tua carotide è d'acciaio e tu inizi a sentire un ronzio sempre più prepotente che ti sciama in testa. Graffi il pavimento.

La tua mano incontra oggetti indefiniti. Ne afferri uno a caso _–_ un frammento della testiera _–_ e colpisci alla cieca. Colpisci con tutta la tua forza e Bane guaisce e allenta appena la presa. Inghiotti una sorsata d'aria che ti ferisce la gola. Colpisci ancora lo stesso punto... due, tre volte. Con un rantolo doloroso Bane cede di lato e infine crolla. Naturalmente addosso a te. È la seconda volta e il suo peso non è esattamente piacevole.

Riesci comunque a scostarlo e ti trascini fino alla parete, ti ci appoggi ansante. Ogni respiro è un stilettata e la testa continua a girare.

Quando lo vedi muoversi ancora, tentando di rialzarsi, non ci pensi due volte. Getti via l'arma improvvisata e afferri la siringa di morfina che avevi preparato per sedarlo prima di andartene di lì. Senza tante cerimonie gliela pianti nella spalla, somministrandogli tutto il farmaco.

Bane si muove, rantola ancora un po', ma quando cerca di sollevarsi ricade inerte a terra. Guardi costernato la siringa vuota e poi guardi ancora Bane. Cristo, magari era una dose letale.

  


~

  


Scena IV

  


Non era una dose letale. Non per lui, almeno. Il bestione respirava ancora e ha continuato a respirare per tutto il tempo che sei rimasto lì.

Con non poche difficoltà sei riusco a rimetterlo sulla branda e sei sicuro di averci guadagnato almeno un paio di ernie _–_ 'fanculo. Hai finito di controllare il suo stato, senza poter fare molto altro _–_ per quella sera avevi già dato abbastanza, grazie _–_ e poi ti sei trascinato fino al tuo appartamento.

Adesso infili le chiavi nella toppa e le giri la serratura. Dopo il silenzio delle strade immerse nel sonno, quel rumore di ferro ti esplode nel cranio e ti rendi conto di avere mal di testa. Entri e ti chiudi la porta alle spalle, accendi la luce.

– Merda! _–_ ti schermi gli occhi con una mano e la spegni immediatamente.

Abbandoni le chiavi sulla console e ti sfili il giubbotto sentendo tutta l'adrenalina crollare all'improvviso, lasciandoti solo un sacco di stanchezza addosso. Il divano è a un passo e ti ci getti a peso morto.

Vuoi dormire. Vuoi solo dormire per il resto della tua vita.

Ma devi alzarti e mangiare qualcosa e devi farlo adesso. _Adesso_ , John.

Così ti fai violenza per alzarti da lì e andare a controllare cos'è rimasto nel frigo. È semivuoto. E quel poco che c'è non ha un'aria esattamente commestibile. Splendido. Devi accettare al più presto quel lavoro che ti ha offerto la signora Carlyle, rifletti mentre apri l'ultima confezione di noodles e la infili nel forno a microonde.

Fissi con sguardo assente la ciotola che gira lenta su sé stessa e ti chiedi cosa mangerà Bane. Gli hai lasciato delle barrette proteiche, le mangerà? E come? Come fa a mangiare con quella roba in faccia? Magari non può mangiare solidi, magari non ha i denti o che che cazzo ne sai, magari può solo nutrirsi di pappette come i neonati... magari morirà di fame e stenti su quella branda perché sono giorni che non mangia e di sicuro quella dose di anestetico che gli hai dato non gli ha fatto bene... magari...

_Plim_

Ti viene un colpo. È solo il forno a microonde che ti avverte che i noodles sono pronti, John.

Recuperi le bacchette e stappi una birra e te ne torni in soggiorno. Accendi la tv solo per cercare di spegnerti il cervello.

Pubblicità. Football. Altra pubblicità. Soffi sul boccone di noodles e continui a cambiare canale. C'è il David Letterman Show, ma non hai voglia di ridere. C'è Jersey Shore, ma non hai voglia di piangere. Altra pubblicità. Telegiornale. Ancora pubblicità.

Torni indietro, al telegiornale. Gotham festeggia il centocinquantesimo anniversario della sua fondazione, bandierine rosse e bianche e blu ovunque, cortei con majorette e la banda municiapale e corpi di polizia con la divisa buona.

Tu mandi più un boccone insapore e togli il sonoro, zittisci la voce entusiasta del cronista, il rombo della folla, il concerto della banda. Tanto non c'è modo di spegnerti il cervello, ormai.

Hai rapito un uomo, John Blake. L'hai rinchiuso in una cella in fondo ad una grotta, sedato e immobilizzato, prigioniero in un luogo sconosciuto a tutti eccetto te. Se per qualche sfigatissima ragione tu morissi ora, nessuno saprebbe che Bane è lì e con ogni probabilità sarebbe condannato ad una lenta e patetica morte. Che non saranno quelle quattro barrette energetiche a farlo sopravvivere.

Hai voglia ad atteggiarti a vendicatore della notte, a scimmiottare il tuo idolo. Wayne era un riccone anarchico e tu non hai neppure l'omicidio dei tuoi genitori a fare da motore propulsivo per il tuo bisogno di giustizia.

La tua rabbia, John, è sempre stata sorda e strisciante. Te la tieni stretta nei pugni contratti e sorridi a chi ti chiede come stai. Padre Reilly è il solo che forse col tempo ha imparato a vedere cosa c'è dietro le tue sottili maschere, ma ha anche imparato che non può andarvi oltre.

È in qualche modo peggio della maschera nera di Batman. Wayne tornava a casa e poteva togliersela, poteva tornare Bruce Wayne e riconoscersi allo specchio. Tu non hai modo di toglierti il sorriso dalla faccia e vedere chi sei realmente. Te ne sei dimenticato. John Blake è sepolto sotto questo bel personaggio che ti sei costruito negli anni, fatto di lealtà e gratitudine, di pistola con la sicura e distintivo lucido.

Hai avuto la forza di portarlo avanti per trent'anni. E sono tanti trent'anni. Gettare tutto nel cesso perché il tuo eroe di sempre è morto ingiustamente e pensare di potertela cavare egregiamente è stato davvero presuntuoso da parte tua, non ti pare? Eh sì, adesso te ne rendi conto.

È il motivo per cui sei solo e non riesci ad ammettere che ti _senti_ solo, perché è passato il tempo in cui ti faceva comodo. È il motivo per cui il venerdì sera vai a caccia di terroristi e hai rapito il ricercato numero uno della nazione invece che consegnarlo alle autorità.

È il motivo per cui, invece di finire la tua birra e andartene a dormire come meriterebbe una persona onesta, te ne stai lì a pensare a quanto durerà il sedativo, se si sveglierà, se le costole fratturate gli faranno male, se il braccio gliel'hai rimesso davvero a posto o hai fatto solo ulteriori danni, se avrà fame, se avrà sete, se avrà freddo. Se non ti sei bevuto il cervello a preoccuparti per un fottuto terrorista assassino.

Se non avresti fatto meglio ad ammazzarlo subito e lasciarlo a decomporsi nelle fogne come meritava. Se non avresti fatto meglio a prenderti un gatto su cui frustrare il tuo affetto represso, come volevi fare da ragazzino, quando fantasticavi della tua vita fuori dall'orfanotrofio.

Se, se, se...

Finisci la birra, getta nella spazzatura i noodles raffreddati e vattene a dormire, John Blake. Ma prima lavati i denti, da bravo. Senza guardarti allo specchio, però.


	2. Chapter 2

Atto II

  


  


Scena I

  


– Perché non sei fuggito? Hai mezzo esercito alle costole, perché sei rimasto a Gotham? _–_

– Vana corsa, quando la vigliaccheria ci insegue e la prodezza fugge. _–_

È sveglio, lo è dalle 5:36 del mattino, e non ha mangiato. Non si è mosso dalla branda. Non ha fatto un bel niente Bane: te lo hanno raccontato le telecamere di sicurezza che hai lasciato accese a registrare ciò che avveniva durante la notte.

Sembrava più pallido di quanto non fosse in realtà, in quei filmati. Gli occhi apparivano slavati, vuoti. Era solo un effetto degli infrarossi, ti sei detto, ma faceva comunque impressione. Rendeva ancora più aliena la creatura che stava rinchiusa là dentro.

Adesso quella creatura ce l'hai davanti e puoi affermare che quello non era solo l'effetto degli infrarossi. Gli occhi di Bane sono vuoti e la tua frustrazione cresce.

– Non mi chiedi perché non ti ho ucciso? –

– Potrei farlo. Ma non sapresti come rispondermi. _–_

– E comunque non t'importerebbe della mia risposta. _–_

– Non quanto importa a te. _–_

Ti sei bloccato a metà strada mentre andavi all'infermeria, hai tastato il fianco alla ricerca del grimaldello elettrico. C'era, eri armato _–_ lo sei tutt'ora. Pronto a difenderti contro un prigioniero ferito.

Come mai non riesci a calmarti, John? Come mai le tue unghie scavano nel palmo, i tuoi denti mordono l'interno della guancia? Come mai, John?

Hai aperto la porta con cautela e hai accesso la luce con una mano malferma. Poteva essersi appostato dietro, pronto ad aggredirti e a scappare, no?

No. Non hai ricevuto alcun agguato, né pare che ne riceverai.

Era tutto come l'avevi lasciato ieri notte. Sembrava che ci fosse passato un tornado là dentro. Sembra che sia passato un tornado nella tua intera vita, ma questo è un dettaglio marginale  _–_ forse.

Hai raccattato qua e là le cose, cercando di riordinare un po'. Con una sola mano, che il grimaldello col cazzo che lo molli. E con lo sguardo basso e sfuggente, che la presenza di Bane a una spanna da te ti fa sentire come in quelle gite che Padre Reilly vi faceva fare allo zoo municipale e non avevi il coraggio di guardare i lupi nelle loro gabbie anche se loro guardavo te _–_ sopratutto perché loro guardavano te.

I loro occhi slavati ti facevano venire gli incubi la notte, ti svegliavi che avevi bagnato il letto e tutti ti prendevano in giro.

– Devi mangiare. _–_

Lui non risponde, non ti guarda. Fissa le barrette che gli hai lasciato e non parla. È la prima volta che fa così. Non capisci. Ma non capivi nemmeno i lupi.

Non capivi perché quando trovavi il coraggio di guardarli loro s'immobilizzavano ed evitavano il tuo sguardo, non capivi perché quando muovevi un passo verso di loro con timorosa curiosità quelli si ritraevano con le orecchie basse.

“Non date da mangiare agli animali” c'era scritto su un cartello là di fianco. Era pieno di quei cartelli lì allo zoo.

Alla fine sospiri e lasci perdere, te ne vai da lì. E poi te ne penti, ma è tardi, non puoi tornare sui tuoi passi. Ti chiudi la porta dell'infermeria alle spalle e ti allontani sforzandoti di non metterti a correre.

  


~

  


Scena II

  


Non si è lasciato morire di fame _–_ e ti ha tolto il dubbio che si nutrisse di pappine. E per qualche caso fortuito il braccio devi averglielo sistemato bene, perché i giorni passano e anche senza tutore sta migliorando. Anche le costole devono essere in via di guarigione.

Sta bene, Bane. Sta abbastanza bene da poter abbandonare l'infermeria per essere trasferito in una delle celle di cui è fornita la Batcave. Non lo sai cosa se ne faceva Wayne di quelle celle e non lo vuoi nemmeno sapere, ma al momento ti risultano assai utili.

È un'operazione che dura appena due minuti, ma ti sembra un'eternità. Riprendi a respirare solo quando chiudi la porta della cella. Da quanto trattenevi il fiato? Dal momento in cui gli hai sganciato le manette e i suoi occhi ti perforavano da parte a parte, silenziosi? Oppure mentre ti precedeva nel corridoio e il sibilo del suo respiro metallico accompagnava i vostri passi e tu hai potuto constatare come ad occhio le sue spalle fossero il doppio delle tue?

Bane si guarda brevemente attorno con espressione neutra, infine si mette a sedere sulla branda della cella. Tu lo guardi attraverso le sbarre e lui ricambia, imperscrutabile.

– Lì c'è da mangiare. _–_ fai un cenno con la testa verso una borsa termica che hai lasciato sul tavolo nell'angolo _–_ Qualcosa di meglio delle barrette proteiche. _–_

Bane guarda la borsa, poi torna a guardare te, senza una parola.

È snervante e sa di esserlo, ma hai la sensazione che non lo stia facendo a posta, che non sia minimamente interessato a suscitare qualsivoglia reazione da parte tua. E questo è in qualche modo anche peggio.

– Non ho bisogno qualcosa di meglio. _–_

– No? _–_ ti accigli, fremendo appena per trattenere l'evidenza della tua curiosità, perché sono giorni che non avete scambiato più di qualche una parola e adesso _questo_ _–_ Credevo che fossi stufo di quella roba. _–_

Come se ne sapessi qualcosa. Come se ti avesse mai detto “Ehi, amico, ne ho proprio le palle piene di questa sbobba, il convento non passa niente di meglio?”.

– Il cibo è cibo. _–_ s i stende sulla branda con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa _–_ È di altro che ho bisogno. _–_

Ti verrebbe da fare un commento sarcastico, che quello con è mica un albergo dove sua signoria può ordinare quello che gli pare, ma ti limiti ad emettere un grugnito interrogativo.

– Pezzi di ricambio per la mia maschera. _–_

– Dimmi quali e te li procuro. _–_

Con un movimento fluido che non ci si aspetterebbe da un uomo della sua stazza, Bane si rialza da lì e avanza verso le sbarre. Tu non arretri per puro orgoglio. Ci vuole niente ad estrarre un braccio dalle sbarre e afferrarti, no? Già. E perché non ti ha semplicemente ammazzato prima, mentre lo portavi lì? Sai che avrebbe potuto farlo, anche se lo tenevi sotto tiro con una di quelle trappole di Wayne, ne sarebbe stato perfettamente capace. Sei un povero illuso, sei...

– Una fiala di lidocaina da duecento centilitri. _–_ la voce metallica di Bane taglia i tuoi pensieri.

– Fibra di carbonio, mezzo metro quadrato è quanto basta. Due collettori di queste dimensioni. _–_ continua indicando i tubicini che si dipartono sul davanti della maschera, poi ruota il capo _–_ Una cinghia come questa, deve essere in pelle. E un cacciavite a stella, misura due. _–_

– Uh... sì. _–_ batti le ciglia cercando di memorizzare quello che ti ha detto _–_ Altro? _–_

Bane ti volta le spalle e se ne torna alla branda.

– Rasoio e schiuma da barba. _–_

Ci metti un po' a capire il senso di quella richiesta. E ti dai dello scemo per non averci pensato prima. E ti dai del pazzo perché ti sei appena preoccupato di non averci pensato prima.

Forse dovresti leggerti cosa dice la Convenzione di Ginevra sul trattamento dei prigionieri di guerra. Se non altro sapresti se ti stai comportando da bravo aguzzino o se meriti un processo per crimini contro l'umanità.

  


_~_

  


Scena III

  


Bane ha aggiustato la sua maschera.

Qualche giorno fa gli hai procurato quello che gli serviva. Lui ha guardato ogni cosa. Ha preso in mano un oggetto alla volta e l'ha osservato con cura rigirandoselo tra le dita, soppesandolo. Ha scartato quello che non era di suo gradimento e ha messo da parte il resto. Poi ti ha ringraziato.

Proprio così, Bane ti ha detto “Grazie”. E tu sei rimasto lì, ammutolito dal disagio, a spostare il peso da un piede all'altro.

Bane ha aggiustato la sua maschera. Ma non ha fatto nulla finché tu eri lì.

E tu non hai avuto il coraggio di guardare le registrazioni. Non le guardi più da un pezzo, a dire il vero, e proprio non vedi per quale motivo dovresti riprendere a farlo adesso. È semplice: tu non vuoi sapere cosa ci sia sotto quella maschera. Sei curioso come chiunque altro, a riguardo. Morbosamente curioso. Ma davvero preferisci non vedere, non _sapere_. Bane _–_ la _figura_ di Bane _–_ ha preso dei connotati ben precisi nella tua mente e la maschera fa parte di essi. La maschera _è_ Bane. Non deve interessarti cosa c'è sotto, deve interessarti solo che resti ben nascosto. Non è affar tuo. Non dovrà esserlo mai. Sai che c'è una debolezza intrinseca in questo tuo ragionamento ed è per questo che non vuoi esplorarlo oltre.

Bane ha aggiustato la sua maschera. E tu l'hai visto anche se non volevi.

È successo un paio di sere dopo. Volevi fare la tua solita ronda, ma eri a corto di gingilli, così hai fatto un salto all'armeria della Batcave. E passando là davanti l'hai visto. Seduto a gambe incrociate sul pavimento, con gli strumenti e i pezzi di ricambio sparsi in bell'ordine davanti a sé, sopra un asciugamano pulito. A malapena hai registrato la totale assenza del solito, agghiacciante sibilo che scandisce il suo respiro.

Ti sei congelato a metà del corridoio. Sei tornato indietro.

La maschera giaceva sull'asciugamano, in mezzo a bulloni e collettori. Ma il volto di Bane non era scoperto: una pezza legata dietro la nuca lo nascondeva dal naso al mento. Tu hai guardato lui e lui e lui ha guardato te. La pezza ondeggiava impercettibilmente sotto il suo respiro calmo.

Quella notte la ronda si è rivelata una perdita di tempo e la tua frustrazione ha raggiunto vertici mai toccati prima.

Bane ha aggiustato la sua maschera e adesso il sibilo che emette è meno raschiante, più sottile. Non rimbomba spezzato tra le pareti umide della Batcave. Se non passi vicino alla cella dove lo tieni rinchiuso, non lo senti nemmeno. Bane è un tipo silenzioso.

È un tipo tranquillo e senza pretese, lui. Gli hai portato delle riviste che tuttavia ha ignorato. Ma di tanto in tanto ti chiede altri pezzi, altri strumenti. E tu glieli procuri di buon grado, non senza prima farti le paranoie. Sta cercando di fregarti per evadere da lì? Sta costruendo un'arma letale sotto il tuo naso? Poi ti ricordi che le occasioni le ha avute e le ha praticamente tutti i giorni e invece niente.

Bane dorme, mangia, si tiene pulito _–_ non era un fatto così scontato, eh _–_ , due volte alla settimana si rasa, controlla l'andamento delle sue ferite. Ogni tanto lo scopri a fare esercizi, alcuni del tutto identici a quelli che ti hanno insegnato durante all'accademia, altri che non hai mai visto. Per la maggior parte del tempo ozia sulla branda, immoto, accompagnato solo dal ritmico sibilo metallico del suo respiro. Quando è in questo stato, a volte ti azzardi ad osservarlo più di quanto normalmente sarebbe opportuno e a malapena puoi cogliere un battito di ciglia che di tanto in tanto smuove il suo volto.

Per quel che ne sai, la vita di Bane in quella cella è tutta lì. Come faccia a non impazzire di noia è per te un mistero. Se fossi in lui supplicheresti per avere un qualsiasi contatto umano, per scambiare anche solo due misere parole, ma ogni volta che per qualche motivo dovete comunicare, i vostri discorsi si riducono allo stretto indispensabile. La sua apatia ti confonde e a te non piace essere confuso.

Bane ha aggiustato la sua maschera e ormai è definitivamente guarito.

È passato quasi un mese e non lo sai cosa ne farai di lui. Non lo saprai mai, vero John? Tu non sai nemmeno cosa fare di te stesso e adesso ti trovi a dover decidere anche della vita di un altro essere umano.

  


~

  


Scena IV

  


Quel momento imbarazzante in cui ti ritrovi al mall alla ricerca di abbigliamento XXL. Tu che sei una taglia M. E le commesse ti fermano sorridenti per chiederti se per _il papà_ non sarebbe più adatto quel maglione lì, quello a fantasia. Non è adorabile? Un regalo perfetto!

Tu non sai se ridere o piangere.

– Non l'ho mai conosciuto mio padre. _–_ vorresti dire loro _–_ Questa roba è per un terrorista ricercato che tengo prigioniero nella base segreta che un defunto supereroe mi ha lasciato in eredità. _–_

Paghi, prendi le buste e conservi lo scontrino, che magari quella roba non gli va nemmeno bene. Non hai mai avuto occhio in queste cose. Le tue ex ti rimproveravano sempre di sbagliare taglia quando compravi loro qualcosa.

Fuori piove, ma tu hai dimenticato l'ombrello. Te ne stai sotto la pensilina della fermata, in attesa dell'autobus, e l'umidità ti entra fin nelle ossa. Gotham è anche questo: acqua malsana che sgocciola dal cielo. E a te sta bene così, ci sei abituato. Per questo scendere nelle fogne ogni notte non è un così grosso problema, per questo la Batcave è diventata la tua seconda casa. Sei abituato a respirare l'aria metallica e pesante della tua Gotham perennemente plumbea.

Non riesci a credere che fino a poche settimane prima era sotto un regime terroristico. Non riesci a credere che i lavori di ristrutturazione dello stadio sono quasi terminati e che la prossima partita i Gotham Rogues potranno disputarla in casa e non nello stadio di Metropolis. Non riesci a credere che tutta la gente che ti cammina attorno ha ripreso a vivere e lavorare e dormire e mangiare e fare tutto quello che faceva prima. Come se niente fosse. Un immenso formicaio che ha aggiustato le falle e si è subito rimesso all'opera.

Ma sopratutto non riesci a capire se questo indomito risorgere che caratterizza la tua città ti piace o meno.

Sul tram lasci il posto ad una vecchietta e resti in piedi, pressato in mezzo al resto dei pendolari che tornano a casa. Guardi le loro facce cercando di indovinare le loro esistenze. Chi sono e cosa fanno per vivere, cosa mangeranno a cena questa sera e cosa guarderanno alla tv prima andare a dormire. Se quell'impiegata metterà a letto i suoi bambini e poi farà l'amore con suo marito _–_ o magari fingerà un mal di testa. Se quell'universitario ordinerà una pizza con i suoi coinquilini e dopo andranno tutti insieme all'after del mercoledì sera in centro – o se magari resterà a casa a spaccarsi la testa sui libri.

Immagini le loro vite ordinarie, tranquille, monotone... tutte uguali. Tutte normali. Le confronti con la tua.

John Blake. Ex agente di polizia, ex detective, ex collega di qualcuno. Ex ragazzino affidatario di un numero imbarazzante di famiglie, ex amico di pochi, ex fidanzato di una manciata di ragazze. Ex disoccupato, al momento assunto come risorsa umana nel campo della ristorazione _–_ leggasi cameriere ai tavoli. Hobby: dare fondo alle risorse di un uomo che ha malriposto la sua fiducia in te passando le notti a stanare pigramente terroristi che si danno alla macchia.

Oh, a proposito di fiducia tradita, sei ancora allenatore della squadra di basket del Saint Swithin, oppure Padre Reilly ha già trovato un sostituito? Qualcuno che sia più affidabile, qualcuno che riesca a mantenere i suoi impegni...

Ah, sapevi che saresti arrivato a questo punto. E non hai nemmeno cercato di evitarlo.

D'improvviso ti senti soffocare. Senti gli sguardi della gente attorno a te, senti che ognuno di loro _sa_. Loro sanno tutto e ti giudicano come è giusto che sia.

Come hai potuto abbandonare la tua città? Proprio tu, che hai giurato di proteggerla _–_ e tenere una patacca di metallo sul petto o meno non fa alcuna differenza. Tu che hai la possibilità di proseguire su un cammino che un uomo migliore di te ha già tracciato.

Cosa ne è stato di te? Che fine ha fatto John Blake?

Febbrilmente ti apri un varco in mezzo alla folla, ignorando le proteste, e scendi. Sei a due fermate in anticipo rispetto alla tua e sta ancora piovendo, ma non t'importa. Non t'importa di nulla.

Reclini la testa all'indietro, gli occhi serrati e la bocca aperta a respirare la pioggia.

– Io sono John Blake. _–_ ti dici mentre un passo dopo l'altro t'incammini verso il Wayne Manor _–_ John Blake. Sono Robin John Blake. E proteggo la mia città. _–_

Lasci che le parole ti scorrano addosso come la pioggia, lavando via il fetore del senso di colpa.

– Mi chiamo John Blake. _–_ continui a ripeterti come un mantra anche una volta arrivato all'ingresso segreto della Batcave _–_ Proteggo la mia città e la sua gente. _–_

E un terrorista che vive a spese tue.

Ti fermi davanti alla sua cella. Le luci sono spente e il sibilo è lento e regolare, ma non vuol dire che stia dormendo. Hai imparato che sa dissimulare bene.

– Io non so cosa fare di te. _–_ sospiri.

_Ma so chi sono e cosa è meglio per la mia città._ _–_ ti sei detto.

Così quella sera non sei andato a fare la tua solita ronda. Sei entrato nella sua cella e gli hai lasciato i vestiti sul tavolo. E nell'uscire non ha chiuso il chiavistello. 

  


~

  


Scena V

  


Ti risvegli di colpo verso le sei del mattino e sei ancora vivo. Indolenzito per la bella pensata di dormire su una sedia, ma comunque vivo.

La Batcave è tutta intera, silenziosa come l'avevi lasciata. Ti ci vuole un po' per metabolizzare il fatto che durante la notte non è successo niente. Assolutamente niente. E per prendere coscienza della tua meschinità.

Temporeggi, naturalmente. Gironzoli qua e là, nervoso come un gatto. Ma alla fine affronti anche questo. Glielo devi _–_ te lo devi.

Quando passi davanti alla sua cella e guardi cautamente dentro, vedi che lui è sveglio. Se ne sta in piedi, a braccia conserte, come fosse in attesa di te. Ti fa sentire un bambino che sta per ricevere un castigo.

Ma del tuo gesto miserabile lui non fa alcun cenno. Lancia un'occhiata muta alla serratura della porta, questo sì. Ed è sufficiente per intendersi. Poi si volta con noncuranza, tornando a stendersi sulla branda.

Non hai le palle di dire niente, così ti dilegui con la coda tra e gambe.

– Grazie. _–_ gli senti dire mentre ti allontani.

Confuso, ti obblighi a tornare sui tuoi passi. Lo occhieggi dubbioso attraverso le sbarre, senza avere la minima idea di cosa replicare. I suoi occhi sono le solite pozze inesplicabili. Adesso più che mai ti mettono a disagio.

– Mi hai procurato dei vestiti. _–_ aggiunge con fredda gentilezza.

– Oh. _–_

E boccheggi un po', cercando disperatamente qualcos'altro da dire. Un “di nulla” potrebbe andare bene? O è forse meglio buttare lì una battuta, magari sulle commesse che credevano che tu... oh, Dio. Ma che cazzo...?

Ti massaggi la fronte. 

Sei stanco. _Così_ stanco.

– Io non so cosa fare con te. _–_ mormori con disperazione crescente, esattamente come ieri sera.

E non te ne fotte niente che adesso lui ti senta.

– Nemmeno io. _–_

Nemmeno lui, cosa? Nemmeno lui sa cosa fare di te? Nemmeno lui sa cosa fare di sé stesso?

– Assai presuntuoso arrogarsi di poter amministrare la sorte altrui quando nemmeno si sa come amministrare la propria. –

Con una frase ha risposto a tutte le tue domande inespresse. Anche a quelle a cui nemmeno eri arrivato a pensare.

E hai creduto davvero che quest'uomo fosse così stupido da cadere nella tua patetica trappola.

Ma non è così che ci si libera dei problemi, John Blake. Ti sei assunto delle responsabilità che non puoi ignorare. E imparare la lezione da un terrorista fa abbastanza male al tuo orgoglio da renderti sicuro che non la dimenticherai mai.


	3. Chapter 3

Atto III

  


  


Scena I

  


Dolore. Immenso e fottutissimo dolore. Non ricordavi che un naso rotto potesse fare così tanto male. Hai stanato un terrorista, l'hai catturato e lo tieni prigioniero. Non è possibile che un teppistello di strada ti riduca in questo stato!

Per una volta vorresti seriamente che la Batcave avesse una porta invece di quella ridicola piattaforma tipo Fortezza della Solitudine*. Ma una bella porta che faccia _slam_ quando la sbatti. Che cazzo aveva in testa Wayne quando ha progettato questo posto?!

Sfrecci per i corridoi male illuminati tenendoti una mano premuta sotto le narici, passi davanti alla porta della cella di Bane guardando ostentatamente davanti a te e raggiungi l'infermeria.

Nemmeno la porta dell'infermeria ti dà soddisfazione, perché è automatica. Tutto, in quel dannato posto, è automatico. Così per sfogarti apri e richiudi i cassetti con violenza, frugando ovunque, mettendo a soqquadro tutto, cercando... Cristo, del ghiaccio istantaneo o qualcosa del genere... ma insomma anche Wayne le avrà prese qualche volta! Possibile che non... oh, _grazie al cielo_ , eccolo!

Dai un pugno al sacchetto e te lo premi in faccia. Soffi tra i denti perché, cazzo se brucia!

Te ne resti lì, appollaiato stancamente sulla branda dell'infermeria, con il sacchetto attaccato alla faccia e le ondate di freddo che scacciano con fatica le fitte di dolore. Quando inizi a perdere sensibilità, prima di collassare in stato ipotermico, levi il sacchetto e ti trascini allo specchio, per scoprire che sei uno spettacolo patetico. 

L'emorragia è solo diminuita e il naso sta iniziando a gonfiarsi. Segui con i polpastrelli la linea distorta del setto, strizzando gli occhi per il dolore. Se lo lasci in quello stato farà fatica a guarire e comunque ti si salderà storto e per quanto possa fregartene un cazzo dell'estetica, non è comunque una cosa divertente.

_Vai in ospedale, –_ dice una saggia vocina nella tua testa _–_ _hai ancora quale amico._

Proprio per questo non ci andrai. C'è della gente là fuori che si ricorda ancora di te come l'integerrimo agente Blake: non finirai di rovinare la tua stessa immagine. Tu ti sei cacciato in quel casino, tu lo risolverai.

Ma sei ancora decisamente troppo lucido per pensare seriamente di rimetterti a posto il naso. Da solo.

Devi aver lasciato un cartone di birre nel frigo della cucina. Giusto in caso di estrema necessità, tipo quando non riesci a passare la sera nel silenzio del tuo appartamento vuoto, a fissare le immagini della tv cercando di sentirti normale, e piuttosto preferisci sbronzarti quel tanto che basta per addormentarti un paio d'ore davanti ai monitor della Batcave.

– Non guardarmi, ok? _–_ borbotti passando davanti alla cella di Bane.

Se ne sta appoggiato indolente alle sbarre e il suo sguardo ti segue silenzioso. È a dir poco irritante.

_Cucina, frigo, birre._ _–_ ti ripeti come un mantra.

Apri il frigo: due saranno sufficienti. Le stappi e ne bevi un sorso. Senti che ti si sta gonfiando mezza faccia, cazzo. Chiudi gli occhi, passi il vetro freddo sulla fronte mentre torni all'infermeria.

– Sì, mi sono rotto il naso! _–_ sibili con una ridicola vocetta nasale quando ritrovi Bane nella stessa identica posizione _–_ Mi fa un male cane e sono incazzato e... che hai da guardare?! _–_

– Credi che spargere imprecazioni e sangue ovunque risolverà il problema? _–_

Quel tono mansueto e l'aria pacifica con cui continua a guardarti _–_ come se _lui_ fosse dall'altra parte delle sbarre a studiare una creatura bizzarra _–_ sono quanto di più irritante al mondo.

– Smettila. _–_

Lui batte piano le palpebre: _–_ Di fare cosa? _–_

– Di... _–_ digrigni i denti perché, be', in effetti non sta facendo assolutamente nulla, se non _esistere_ e _guardarti_ _–_ smettila e basta! _–_

– Posso aiutarti. _–_

Esali un risatina isterica che ti regala una rosa di fitte alla testa. Bane inarca un sopracciglio.

– No, grazie. Ho tutto sotto controllo. _–_

Lo vedi scrollare le spalle e ritrarsi dalle sbarre. 

– Se cambi idea, sai dove trovarmi. _–_ dice mentre se ne torna placidamente alla sua branda.

_Piuttosto morto._

Ricorderai bene quel pensiero venti minuti dopo, quando nonostante _–_ o forse proprio a causa? _–_ la mezza sbronza, scuoterai la testa di fronte al tuo riflesso, ti darai della “fottuta femminuccia”, ti scuserai ad alta voce con tutte le donne perché lo sai che loro hanno una soglia del dolore più alta degli uomini _–_ e non parliamo di te! _–_ e ti trascinerai ancora una volta fuori dall'infermeria, orecchie basse e coda tra le gambe.

Devi schiarire la voce un paio di volte prima di riuscire ad attirare la sua attenzione. Lui abbassa sul ventre il libro che sta leggendo e ti guarda con blanda curiosità.

Più tardi, a mente lucida, ti chiederai se l'ha fatto a posta a fare il prezioso e ti dirai di sì. Ma stranamente non t'importerà. Comunque, tutto quello che riesci a fare in questo momento è biascicare un: _–_ Credo di... aver bisogno di una mano... dopotutto. _–_

Bane si prende un attimo. Poi infila in dito tra una pagina e l'altra per tenere il segno e si alza da lì. Tu registri appena il fatto che si sta avvicinando, perché ti scombussola vederlo fare una cosa così normale come tenere il segno in un libro. Così fissi la sua mano sinistra _–_ è mancino, come mai non ci avevi fatto caso prima? _–_ e quel dito indice infilato a circa due terzi del libro e provi a leggere il titolo sulla copertina. Quali sono letture predilette di un terrorista?

– _The Tempest_? _–_

Più tardi, a mente lucida, ti chiederai da dove diavolo lo ha mai pescato un libro. Ma a quel punto non avrà più tanta importanza.

– La mia biblioteca era per me un ducato grande abbastanza. _–_

Il mormorio metallico ti fa trasalire. Fai un passo indietro e lo guardi accigliato. Bane ricambia con espressione indecifrabile, le braccia infilate tra le sbarre e le mani penzoloni nel vuoto. Quel dannato dito ancora infilato tra le pagine del libro.

– Potrei anche farlo da qui, ma temo che sarebbe scomodo per entrambi. _–_ lo senti dire.

_Fare cosa? –_ ti chiedi stupidamente per un attimo.

Poi ti sovviene che hai il naso rotto e ti mancano le palle per sistemare la cosa da solo.

– Sì... uh. Sì. _–_ balbetti.

Ti gratti la testa, fai un giro su te stesso, ti tasti i pantaloni alla ricerca... di cosa? Ah già. La chiave.

Bane si ritrae dalle sbarre con un movimento fluido mentre tu apri la cella. Spalanchi la porta e gli dai le spalle. Ti fermi dopo qualche passo e ti giri verso di lui, che è rimasto sulla soglia e ti guarda silenzioso. Perché non ti sta seguendo? Inarchi le sopracciglia e allarghi le braccia. _Allora?_ _–_ sembri dirgli. E lui si muove da lì e ti segue.

Più tardi, a mente lucida, ti dirai che se non sei mai stato così incosciente in tutta la tua vita come in quel momento. Ma anche di questo non t'importerà.

  


~

  


Scena II

  


– Ahia! _–_

– È rotto... _–_

– Acuta osservazione! _–_

– ... in un solo punto. _–_

– Oh. _–_

Bane t'ignora e va avanti con la sua ispezione.

Sai che è necessario, ma è stato con notevole riluttanza che gli hai permesso di _toccarti_ . Ti ha preso il viso tra le mani  _–_ le sue enormi mani  _–_ e l'ha alzato sotto la luce fredda dei neon. Ha osservato a lungo e poi ha mosso le dita  _–_ quelle dita che sono tipo il doppio delle tue  _–_ lungo il dorso del naso.

Quando hai soffiato l'aria tra i denti per il dolore, lui ha detto:  _–_ Hai la soglia di sopportazione di un bambino.  _–_

E proprio come un bambino, tu hai sbuffato e ti sei scostato con aria scornata. Non che sia servito a molto. Lui ti ha riacciuffato e senza fare una piega ha ripreso da dove aveva interrotto.

Ha passato lentamente i pollici callosi sull'osso frontale e sulle arcate sopracciliari e infine sugli zigomi. E adesso è tornato indietro a tastare ancora una volta il naso.

Il suo respiro metallico è calmo, i suoi occhi attenti, le sue mani caute.

Rifletti vagamente sul fatto che potrebbe chiudere uno di quei palmi giganteschi sulla tua faccia e soffocarti senza sforzo. Potrebbe premerti i pollici nelle orbite degli occhi e ucciderti solo con la pressione delle dita. Potrebbe fracassarti la mandibola semplicemente stringendola tra le dita.

Più tardi, a mente lucida, ti dirai che non avresti mai immaginato che uno come lui possedesse un tocco talmente delicato. Ma preferirai non dare troppa importanza a quel pensiero.

– Ti fa male il palato? _–_

– Ah... cosa? _–_

Lo senti emettere quello che sembra un sospiro.

– Apri la bocca. _–_

Non capisci. La tua bocca è già aperta perché non respiri più dal naso, ovviamente.

Lui ti afferra il mento e preme il pollice tra le labbra, forzandoti ad aprire la bocca. Mugoli contrariato quando infila due dita e ti tasta il palato.

Grugnisce soddisfatto e ti lascia andare e tu sputi un: – Ma che cazzo...?!  _–_

– Bene. _–_

Le sue mani adesso riposano sulle sue cosce e tu batti le palpebre furiosamente in cerca del fiato.  _Ti ha ficcato le dita in bocca!_

– Dovrai stare fermo. _–_

– Ma non mi dire! _–_

– Sarà doloroso. _–_

– Sono sempre più stupito... _–_

Bane ignora i tuoi commenti nervosi e ti afferra di nuovo il viso. La sua presa è delicata ma ferma. È molto consapevole della propria forza e di come dosarla.

– Aspetta... aspetta! _–_ ti trovi a squittire pateticamente quando lo vedi alzare l'altra mano.

Lui s'immobilizza e aspetta pazientemente.

– Dammi... un attimo, ok? _–_ dici cercando di calmare il respiro.

– Potrei dire che non ti sei posto tutti questi problemi quando si trattava della mia spalla. _–_ ribatte con tutta calma.

– Sì, be', è un po' diverso adesso! _–_

– Naturalmente. _–_

_Stronzo!_

Niente. Non ce la farai mai a calmarti.

– Va bene. _–_ deglutisci una boccata di saliva e sangue _–_ Va bene. Fallo. _–_

Per un momento Bane ti guarda come per dire “sei sicuro?”.

– Prendi un respiro profondo e... _–_

– Oh, sta zitto e fallo. _Adesso_! _–_

Più tardi, a mente lucida, ti dirai di non aver mai sentito un rumore più agghiacciante di quello che ti ha rimbombato bel cervello mentre le tue stesse ossa si rimettevano al loro posto. Ma sul momento, in confronto al dolore lancinante che hai provato, non hai sentito, udito o visto niente altro.

– Non c'è di che. _–_ dice lo stronzo con tutta calma, mentre tu ti pieghi in due dall'agonia e vomiti bestemmie in lingue che non sapevi di conoscere.

  


~

  


Scena III

  


– Tu puoi entrare e uscire da qui quando ti pare, non è vero? _–_

– È esatto. _–_

Non lo sai come ci sei finito sulla branda, ma è confortante avere qualcosa di morbido su cui rotolarsi.

– E hai anche hackerato i computer. _–_

– L'ho fatto. _–_

Il freddo del ghiaccio istantaneo che è apparso da chissà dove ti fa rabbrividire per un lungo attimo, per poi finalmente donare al tuo volto tumefatto una blanda anestesia.

– E sai chi sono. _–_

– Sì. _–_

– Bene. Perfetto. –

Levi il ghiaccio e lo osservi stancamente. Non ricordi più come sia la sensazione di non avere la faccia in agonia. Vuoi solo dormire per il resto della tua vita.

– Se non altro non devo sentirmi più in colpa perché tengo prigioniero qualcuno. _–_

Senti un breve, strano raspare provenire dalla maschera di Bane. E poi la sensazione di due dita calde _–_ brucianti sul freddo che ha lasciato il ghiaccio istantaneo _–_ che sfiorano il tuo povero naso.

– È ok... _–_

– Sì, lo è. _–_

La mano di Bane scivola giù. E non sai se stai già sognando, ma prima di sprofondare nel sonno, credi di sentire il suo pollice che ti sfiora le labbra in una carezza e la sua voce metallica che augurara la buonanotte.

Più tardi, a mente lucida, mentre fissi il soffitto dell'infermeria con gli occhi sbarrati nel buio, ti dirai che se non fossi stato devastato dal dolore e dalla stanchezza e dall'alcol, gli avresti staccato a morsi la mano per aver osato fare una cosa del genere. Perché non la ricordi più l'ultima volta che hai ricevuto una carezza. E allora ti concederai di piangere un po', finché il bisogno di autocommiserarti non sfocerà nella stanchezza e potrai affogare ogni pensiero nel sonno, ancora una volta.

  


~

  


Scena IV

  


Per qualche giorno ci hai dato un taglio con le ronde.

Sei tornato al Saint Swithin e ti sei scaldato il cuore con le risate dei ragazzi e la presenza familiare e confortante di Padre Reilly. Gli hai mentito sul naso, così come hai mentito ai ragazzi. Solo che i ragazzi se le bevono le tue belle storie, lui invece no. “Scusa” diceva il tuo sguardo, e il sacerdote ti ha sorriso comprensivo e ti ha detto che se volevi parlare era lì. Tu hai annuito riconoscente e hai ripreso ad allenare i ragazzi.

Sei andato a trovare Gordon. Ti è sembrato così vecchio da far male al cuore. Eppure ha sorriso quando ti ha visto. Ti ha abbracciato e “Gesù, che hai combinato ragazzo?!”. Hai mentito anche a lui, mentre ti faceva accomodare nel minuscolo appartamento che usa da quando ha divorziato. Non sai se l'ha bevuta o se era solo troppo stanco per insistere su qualcosa di cui palesemente non volevi parlare. Ti ha offerto un caffè e avete parlato di tutto e niente. Quando ha buttato lì che al dipartimento sono a corto di detective capaci, tu non hai colto l'allusione. Vi siete guardati e basta. “Mi dispiace” avresti voluto dirgli. “Non fa niente” sembrava che dicesse il suo sguardo. Non la meritavi molto quella comprensione, ma tant'è.

Hai chiamato la moglie di Foley. Perché lui sarà anche stato una testa di cazzo, ma alla fine è morto con indosso la divisa, e sua moglie aspettava il terzo. Le hai fatto gli auguri, le hai chiesto come ha chiamato il bambino. Lei sembrava proprio contenta di parlare con te. Sembrava contenta di parlare con _qualcuno_.

Non è che tutto questo ti sia servito a stare meglio, eh. Ti sei sentito ancora più solo di prima, ancora più inutile, ancora meno vicino al mondo che vorresti proteggere. Ma ti sei ricordato _perché_ lo vuoi proteggere con così tanta tenacia. Quando sei tornato alle tue ronde, dopo, ti sei scoperto animato da qualcosa di più del desiderio di fuggire da te stesso.

Mettere in stand by quel senso di giustizia al quale non riesci più a guardare più come prima e iniziare a ridimensionarti: ecco cosa ti serviva. Se non altro adesso hai smesso di incrementare quella frustrazione che già sentivi gonfiarsi pericolosamente, annullando tutto il resto di te.

Peccato che ci sia voluto un naso fratturato per darti una svegliata.

  


~

  


Scena V

  


Non hai ancora avuto il coraggio di ringraziarlo. E peggio ancora, lui non si aspetta di ricevere ringraziamenti.

Continui a non sapere cosa fare. Né di lui né di te stesso. Continui a cercare disperatamente un ruolo, visto che quello di cacciatore non ti stava proprio a pennello come credevi.

Il tavolo nella sua cella mostra adesso una pila di libri che non hai bisogno di indovinare da dove arrivano: la biblioteca del Wayne Manor conta più volumi di quella del quartiere dove sei cresciuto.

– Quindi... Shakespeare. _–_

– Qualunque cosa tu dica, Shakespeare l'ha già detta. _–_

E tu, ad ogni buon conto, hai deciso di restare zitto.

Da quella famosa notte, Bane non ha più assecondato la tua illusione di avere il controllo della situazione. Sarebbe stato ridicolo continuare quel teatrino, no?

Adesso quando torni dalle ronde lo vedi gironzolare per la Batcave. Non è il tipo da stare con le mani in mano, quindi di solito lo scopri impegnato in... manutenzione? Be', se non altro quella lampadina a metà del corridoio tra la cucina e l'armamentario non lampeggia più, e quel cigolio sospetto alle ventole dell'areazione nella sala dei computer è sparito.

Gli hai chiesto il perché di tanto zelo. Ha risposto che così si tiene impegnato.

Gli hai chiesto perché non se ne va da lì, se si annoia. Ha risposto che non saprebbe dove andare.

Ti sei chiesto se quel tenersi impegnato non avesse a che fare col tenere la mente lontana dal crollo delle sue certezze. Ti ha risposto il disorientamento che di tanto in tanto offusca il suo sguardo e lo fa sembrare un bambino sperduto.

  


~

  


Scena VI

  


– Lo sai. Non saranno quelle trappole tecnologiche a fare la differenza. _–_

Devi fare uno sforzo immane per non saltare sul posto. Ma cos'è, un ninja?! Come diavolo fa un bestione del genere a muoversi così silenziosamente? 

– Lo sai, _–_ gli fai il verso _–_ non tutti sono dei carri armati umani come te. –

Bane ti lancia una lunga occhiata e poi si volta.

– La gente normale ha bisogno di un aiuto! _–_ gli urli dietro mentre si allontana.

Guardi gli aggeggi davanti a te e ringhi di frustrazione.

– Ho visto Talia sconfiggere uomini della mia stazza. _–_ lo senti dire dal corridoio.

– Bene. _–_ molli tutto lì e gli corri dietro, incontrandolo a metà del corridoio _–_ Avanti, sentiamo i consigli dell'amichevole terrorista di vicinato. _–_

Lui non coglie la citazione. Ti guarda curioso, le fronte appena aggrondata e il capo inclinato di lato. Cristo, se ti fa innervosire! Se a tratti ti sembra di riuscire a dialogare con lui in maniera umana, un attimo dopo ti ritrovi di nuovo di fronte al suo lato alieno. È snervante.

– Sembri avere qualcosa di dirmi. _–_ incalzi _–_ Prego, sono tutto orecchi. _–_

– La tua tecnica di combattimento è risibile. – dice senza preamboli, e tuo malgrado diventi paonazzo.

– Ero ai primi posti nella graduatoria dell'Accademia. _–_ fai petulante. 

– Non ho dubbi. _–_

– E poi tu che ne sai? Non mi hai mai visto combattere! –

– Ma ho visto i risultati. _–_ ribatte con calma.

– Io so combattere. _–_ insisti, punto nell'oroglio.

Cazzo, fai a botte da quando avevi sette anni. No, non può arrivare lui e dirti che non sai come menare le mani.

– Perfetto. Mostrami cosa sai fare. _–_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * La Fortezza della Solitudine è rifugio segreto di Kalhel a.k.a. Superman.


End file.
